lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Rey
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #cb0112 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #dc2f3d | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Nadiagif14.gif | width = | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = BES BHS BIST | birthday = March 5, 1996 | address = 23 Aspen Street, Barfield | occupation = College Student Gabby's Salon | relationships = Luke Sadik (May 2014-now) | housemates = See Family | personality = I'm a very outgoing and confident person. I'm really popular at Barfield High and everyone knows who I am - whether they want to or not. I basically rule this place with my best friends. I also play volleyball and do cheerleading when I'm done with volleyball. I can also be nice to you if you get on my good side. If not, you're fucked. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 5'10" (1.78 m) My clothes are always nicer than most everyone else's. My parents are really rich so they always make sure I wear only the best. I'll usually wear dresses and skirts with blouses to school, but if I have practice or a game, I'll wear jeans and a t-shirt, but even those clothes are probably nicer than yours. | family = Gregory Rey Gregory is my dear father. I'm basically his baby girl and he'll do anything for me. All I have to do is ask for something and I'll get it with a snap of my fingers. He is the CEO for some huge company in Barfield which is where we get all of our money from. Michelle Rey Michelle is my mother. She's very supportive of my choices and always comes to my volleyball games and watches me cheer. She was a cheerleader when she was in school, so she's really glad I also do cheer. | friends = Prue, Alex, Rosalie and Kat are my best friends. Everyone else in the world is really not as important as them. I used to date this guy named Rory Kendrick, but then he died. I also dated this other guy named Drew Masons, but he's actually gay. Now I'm dating Luke Sadik and he's pretty cool. | history = I was born into a rich, wealthy family which has always been a rather good thing for me. My parents spoiled me all the time when I was growing up. Some people say that's why I have a snobby personality, but whatever to them. Originally my family lived in Lebeaux, but when I was ten, my parents decided to move to Barfield so my dad could be closer to his company. My mom opened her own psychology place in Barfield since she's a psychologist. She mainly did this because she hated her old job where she worked because they were doing some things there or something. Anyways, I've always attended schools in Barfield so I already had friends when I moved here. I started doing cheerleading when I first started high school and then I started volleyball in ninth grade. I'm a senior now and life seems to be going great for me. I feel like a fucking Disney princess. | trivia =*My favorite color is Dark Magenta. | note = Bc mini told me to. But I was supposed to use a disney girl fc like Aly Michalka but I didn't wanna so surprise Mini! | fc = Phoebe Tonkin | user = InsaneBlueberry}} Category:Deleted Characters